Untitled Love
by deathroses
Summary: Hermione and Ginny love almost nothing to do with HBP. Year 7, Ginny is 6th year, at Hogwarts. Rated M because there will be mature scenes eventually. The story romance includes gay, lesbian, and straight. Don't like, Don't read. Changed: chapter titles
1. Pouring Rain

**DISCLAIMER: **Think _really hard_. Why is it even necessary? You are reading this piece from a fan fiction site, hence, the characters and such things are not mine and are © JK Rowling. She's the real genius and has credit for my inspiration and probably most other Harry Potter authors on here. I only give myself credit for the order the words are in, and the plot they form. Think before you act. I will **NOT** state this again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The romance in this story includes gay, lesbian, and straight. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple. This has NOTHING to do with HBP, and was written way before I even read it when it was released. I liked the way this came out so much, I decided that this has almost nothing to do with the books' ongoing plot and is only in my imagination. A different direction of Harry's Wizarding World. Enjoy.**

In the quiet of the library, nothing could be heard but the scratching of quills on parchment. Since Hermione Granger had already finished all of her homework for the rest of the week and some days after, she just sat silently reading the updated version of Hogwarts: A History (amusing herself as she read about six previous years of Harry Potter's escapades).

Slowly, Hermione lifted her eyes off the current page and gazed opposite her at the beautiful redhead deep in thought. She smiled as Ginny Weasley absent-mindedly tickled her cheek with the tip of her quill.

Harry and Ron were in the Gryffindor common room with the other boys, as the two girls studied in the library. Hermione didn't mind at all. For a while now, Hermione and Ginny had enjoyed each other's company and became closer friends. The more Hermione and Ginny bonded, the more her feelings for Ginny grew. Hermione knew she had liked Ron, but realized she liked Ginny a lot more.

Hermione smiled. "Ready to go back to the tower, Ginny?"

"God, yes." Ginny sighed as she dropped her quill and homework into her bag.

As they left the library, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Thank you for helping me with Snape's essay, Hermione."

"Anytime, Ginny," she replied, giving Ginny a small hug.

When they reached the Gryffindor Tower, and climbed up the girls' staircase, Ginny released her grip and yawned slightly. "Good night, Hermione."

"Hermione smiled slowly. "Night, Gin," and entered her private Head Girl dormitory.

As Hermione shut the door behind her, she closed her eyes and smelled Ginny's vanilla fragrance still lingering. She sighed and opened her eyes and placed her book bag by her bed. She shrugged off her cloak and laid it on her bed and sat down. She flipped off her shoes, rolled off her socks, undid her tie, and pulled her vest over her head. She stood up, slowly unbuttoned her blouse, let it fall to the floor, and walked over to her full-length mirror.

She stared at her reflection and slowly removed her brassier. She ran a finger over her chest and continued down to her navel, studying her body. She was satisfied; she had full, ripe breasts and though her stomach was not flat, it wasn't chubby either. She twirled some of her curls round her finger and noticed it wasn't even as bushy as it used to be. Hermione Granger had grown out of the bushy-haired bookworm, to a wavy-haired seventeen year-old with womanly curves, who loved books just as much.

Hermione sighed, slid out of her skirt and went to her wardrobe. She took out her nightgown, pulled it over her head and slipped into her bedcovers, dreams full of a certain beautiful redhead.

-------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Hermione stared at the overcast gray sky out of her window. She loved the rain, so she smiled when she smelled the storm that was soon to come.

Later that evening, as Ginny and Hermione were in the library after dinner, the soft pitter-patter of the rain could be heard tapping on the windows. At this, Ginny raised her head to the window, and grinned. "I'm tired of studying, 'Mione. Let's go out in the rain."

Hermione smiled at the use of the nickname and laughed a bit at the whine in her voice. "I don't know, Ginny. I really should get this stuff done…"

"Please?" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione gave in to her glittering hazel eyes. "…alright."

Ginny jumped up, seized Hermione's hand and quickly led her out of the library, leaving their books and supplies behind.

When they finally reached the steps outside, Ginny turned her head to Hermione, grinned, and ran out in the heavy falling ran towards the lake. Hermione hesitated, then ran after her. Ginny stopped at the edge of the lake, and moment later, Hermione reached her.

"Look at that," Ginny said, drenched. "Isn't it beautiful how the rain lands on the surface of the lake?"

Hermione looked at the lake and saw how each rain drop caused a ripple. "The slight disturbance the drops make when they touch the water -the ripple- makes a pretty pattern." she said, softly.

Ginny smiled. "Exactly." She then closed her eyes, spun around in circles, and started to dance. She opened her eyes, posed one arm arched over her head and the other out in front of her. "Dance with me," she requested.

Hermione smiled, took Ginny's hand, and twirled her around. Ginny giggled, spun out, looked into Hermione's eyes and spun back into her embrace.

Hermione continued to hold her around her stomach and Ginny relaxed as she leaned back in Hermione's arms. At first, Hermione froze, then she slowly closed her eyes and smelled Ginny's sweet vanilla.

After a few moments, Hermione released Ginny and turned her around to face her. "Ready to go back to the castle?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She held Hermione's hand and they walked back up to the castle in the pouring rain.

----------------------------------------------

When they reached the top of the girls' staircase, Ginny paused passing her dormitory. "Um… may I stay in your room tonight?"

Hermione looked at Ginny standing in her soaking wet clothes, then stared at her own. "Uh, sure." She opened the door and let Ginny into the room.

"Why don't you take a hot shower before you catch a cold." Hermione offered.

Ginny smiled again. "Thank you," and went into the private bathroom.

Hermione tried to calm herself down and busied herself getting night gowns out for herself and her guest.

After Ginny finished, she walked out with a towel around her. "Your turn."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the bathroom, accidentally brushing up against Ginny as she walked past. "Sorry," she blushed.

Once she started the shower, she turned the temperature cold and got in shuddering. Just being with Ginny all alone in her room made her blood heat, and that slight contact boiled her over.

Breathing slowly, Hermione came out of the bathroom clutching her towel tightly around her and grabbed her night-y, quickly changing. When she walked further into her bedroom, she saw Ginny sitting on her bed brushing her beautiful, long, red hair. Hermione smiled slightly and sat down at the end of her four poster bed. She looked down at her hands, trying desperately to keep her eyes off Ginny's perfect breasts protruding through the thin material of her nightgown.

The rain continued coming down in thick sheets, and Ginny stopped brushing her hair, trying to look into Hermione's cinnamon eyes. Feeling the gaze, Hermione slowly lifted her head and hesitantly stared into the searching hazel gems. Slowly, yet swiftly, Ginny leaned her head forward and brushed her soft lips against Hermione's.

Hermione froze and her lips tingled at the innocent kiss.

Steadily, Ginny pulled back, her eyes begging for acceptance from the big beautiful browns'.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and closed them as she leaned into Ginny with a passionate kiss. Sighing in relief, Ginny grabbed the back of Hermione's head and pulled her atop her as she leaned back on the bed.

They continued kissing each other hungrily, fingers in each other's hair, moaning. Hermione stopped and lost herself in the glinting hazel pools. "You're beautiful."

Ginny grinned adoringly. "You're a goddess."

Hermione blushed and kissed Ginny again, falling even more in love with her. Then realization hit her, and she hesitated less than a second. "I love you, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's smiled widened. "I love you too, Hermione Granger."

Ginny gave her another kiss and turned so that she was facing the wall. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny's midriff and pulled her closer. Holding her tight, vanilla filled Hermione's nose and she sighed happily, falling asleep with her love.

**A/N: What do you think of it? Is it good as a one-shot with no real 'action' yet, or should I continue the story? I had planned to continue this story as soon as I wrote it, and it's formed in my mind, but not on paper/computer. I would love reviews. I probably will continue it even if it's ignored, I like the idea so much. Ah well.. TA!**


	2. Everything Will Work Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, _sorry_, sorry this chapter is so late, and long awaited. It's not even long! I had this written at the beginning of last week, but I haven't had the time to type it on the computer and upload it until now. I felt so _happy_ to actually get reviews (10- ohmygosh, I _love_ you guys!), and people wanting to read more, and I feel ashamed that I took for granted that you guys would actually sit around and wait for the next chapter! I am a bad person, and you can feel free to verbally abuse me as you wish, as long as you don't hurt my mental emotions. My apologies, and now you can just ignore my chatter, and continue on with the story.**

Hermione woke to an interesting feeling. She opened her eyes to see the youngest Weasley clinging tightly around her waist, the beautiful aubrun hair everywhere, and her face in Hermione's chest. _Ah yes_, she sighed. The overwhelming feeling of being romantically loved by another individual.

She had just decided that the night before was not a dream, and not to wake up the sweet angel, when she felt another peculair sensation. She shuddered slightly, and realized the little vixen was tickling her with her tongue!

"You prat!" Hermione teased, and playfully pinched Ginny in her lower back.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. She raised her head and looked at Hermione accusingly. "I am offended, good sir! I mean, ma'am."

"Are you?" Hermione tempted, turning so that Ginny was beneath her.

"Yes," Ginny answered, trying to keep a straight face.

Hermione lowered her head towards Ginny's. "Then I'm sorry." She leaned in and gave Ginny a deep kiss.

Ginny pulled away. "Oh, I'm not." and continued kissing Hermione hungrily.

"Really?" Hermione asked when they paused. She grinned evily and started tickling Ginny in the stomach.

"Ohh! No fair!" Ginny giggled, squirming under Hermione's hands. Hermione continued poking and prodding her belly until she was satisfied.

"Ow," Ginny groaned. "Now my tummy hurts."

"Aww.. I'll make it feel better." Hermione said with little sympathy. Then she straddled Ginny, leaned her face towards her aching stomach, and placed kisses all over. "Better?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"Mmm...yes," Ginny sighed. She sat up and gave Hermione another kiss. "Thank you."

Hermione grinned and said, "You're welcome," and got up to walk over to her wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a blue sweater.

Ginny sat up on the bed watching her. She yawned and stood up to stretch. "I don't have my clothes..." she said after a moment. "I'll go change."

"Okay," Hermione replied before slipping out of her nightgown. "I'll wait for you on the stairs."

"Sure," Ginny smiled, and quickly dashed from the room to get to her dormitory.

As Ginny left, Hermione started to get dressed. _Ginny Weasley_, she thought. _The youngest of the Weasleys. Ron's little sister...I love her. She loves me. We're a couple...Right?_

Hermione was so excited to be involved with Ginny, but what did that mean? No regrets, none at all; just a few hurdles to jump. First of all, it meant that everyone would eventually know that she and Ginny had a lesbian relationship. She didn't care what people thought, but what new jeers and jingles would be thrown their way? Then there was (of course) telling Harry and Ron. Harry probably wouldn't be _too_ shocked enough for trouble, but what about Ron? She had liked Ron since first year, but now she loved Ginny- his sister. What a blow.

_Well...Everything will work out. It's got to_, she figured and attempted a smile.

------------------------------------------------------

They walked down to the Common Room and found Harry and Ron having a discussion about Quidditich (naturally). Ginny looked at Hermione, rolled her eyes, mouthed _"Boys..."_, before sitting down and joining the conversation.

Hermione just smiled and nodded, while not really listening. She just leaned back in her comfortable chair and thought about Ginny and just about everything else. She'd steal a couple of glances at said red-head, and then would turn back to the boys. Nothing would change. Everything will still be the same. _Won't it?_

Finally, after the banter had circled around the coming match approximately three times, the four Gryffindors headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked, Hermione made her way next to Harry and linked her arm around his, and whispered in a low voice, "I've got something impotant to tell you and Ron, but I should probably tell _you_ first. Later tonight, just stay in the Common Room after everyone else has gone to bed, and we'll talk."

"Okay..." Harry said slowly, unsure of what this could possibly be about.

After they finished eating, the group had to split. Harry, who was Captain of the Gryffindor team, had Quidditch practice scheduled that morning, so he, Ron, and Ginny made their way to the pitch. Hermione had told them she'd see them in the Great Hall at lunch, and decided to walk aroung the castle.

**A/N _AFTER_ YOU READ: SEE? That was _horrible_ of me! It's so short, and it's moving so slow! Plus, no real "action" yet! Please don't desert me, _dedicated_ readers! Infact, leave MULTIPLE messages (maybe including some sort of threat) to get me to write faster! I feel really lame, and I promise to get the move on! Only trouble is that I'm starting school next week (Ahh! Already?), so that MAY or MAY NOT effect my speed. I haven't even started the AP homeowork assignment that will be due the first day, and I also have a big Final tomorrow for my summer school class- but I feel for you guys and _had_ to put this up here. Uh, yeah.. that was about it. TA!**

**Thanks for the Encouragement!**

**Klugscheisser: **Okay!**  
Jezebel Malice: **Smile away!**  
wiltar**: Thank you. Hope I can get it all up, and keep your interest!**  
Satou Sei**: Thanks. My goal is to post as often as possible.**  
Zelz Saihitei**- Thanks! To be continued.**  
Lady Felton1**: Thank you!**  
Swordz: **Yes! That is how it's suppose to be!**  
dracomalfoyus: **'Tis the plan!**  
Oh Confused one: **I like the idea of Hermione/Ginny too. Maybe not in JK Rowling's books, but my imagination!**  
FiresOfDeath:** Thank you. I must say, I _adore_ your chatspeak! haha..**  
**


	3. Take Things Slow

**Authors Note: Hey LOOK! I'm back, I'm alive! How about that? School is a pain, but what obligations aren't in these modern times? Anyway, I wrote up this LONG chapter weeks ago, but I got around to actually typing it up now. I love all the reviews I'm getting, and I feel the love. Too lazy right now to actually RESPOND to each and every one of you, but just so ya'll know I love you guys. I hope you like this chapter- I made it long for a reason (couldn't find a good spot to split it up). Hope I didn't lose any of my old readers, but maybe I'll gain some new ones. Enjoy. Please read and review.  
**  
First, Hermione thought that she would study for an upcoming Ancient Runes exam, and then blushed slightly as she remembered that her school stuff, along with Ginny's was in the library. _Ah, well, _she sighed. _Best to go get them_.

She made her way to the library and went straight to the tables in the back. She was relieved to see that their belongings seemed to be untouched, and gathered everything. She put away her books, parchment, quill, and ink in her bag, and made to do the same for Ginny's stuff. As she was piling all the parchment, she saw a piece that had her name on it, alone, in the center.

She chuckled. "Ginny," she sighed.

After making sure she had everything, she shrunk the two book bags and left the library. On the way back to the Gryffindor Tower, she saw Neville Longbottom looking out at the Quidditch pitch with a sort of longing expression on his face.

"Um, hi Neville," Hermione said after a moment of curious wonder.

Neville jumped, looking startled. "Oh, hello Hermione," he said with a sheepish smile.

"If you wanted to play quidditch so much, you should have tried out earlier in the season," she said slyly.

"Oh…um, yeah. No worries," he replied looking down, kicking his foot a bit.

"Er, would you like to go back to the Common Room with me?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah…all right," he said after a pause.

On the walk to the tower, they started talking about classes, quidditch, people, and other things in general. When they entered the Common Room, they continued their chat; Hermione and Neville had never talked so long about so much to each other before.

Around noon, Hermione looked at the time, and decided she would go see the boys and a certain female. "Want to go have lunch? I'm meeting Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the Great Hall." Neville nodded.

When they got to the Great Hall, she saw her three best friends already sitting at the house table eating, looking tired, but happy. Hermione resisted the urge to rush up to Ginny and nuzzle her neck; the long red hair was pulled up in a ponytail, some stray strands framing her face.

"Hello," Hermione said brightly. The three looked up; Harry gave a small wave, Ron gave a grin and went back to his plate, and Ginny sparkled. Hermione sat next to Ginny and squeezed her hand underneath the table.

Neville sat opposite her, next to Ron. "Yum," Neville smiled and grabbed some food for his plate.

As they ate, Ginny, Ron, and Harry talked about their good practice. Hermione listened politely, glancing once in a while at Neville who was paying close attention to every word spoken. _I've never seen Neville this interested in quidditch_, Hermione thought. Ever since first year with his broom catastrophe, Neville had been a bit wary of the sport.

Suddenly, Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt her skin tingle as Ginny's fingertips brushed up Hermione's arm.

"Well," Hermione attempted to sound smooth. "I'm going to the library again for some extra research." Harry sighed, Ron shook his head, and Neville grinned.

Ginny, however, jumped up and said quickly, "I'll come with you," grinning broadly. "Tired," she added hastily when Harry and Ron looked up surprised.

---------------------------------------------

Once out of the hall, the girls tried to get to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as they could without receiving weird glances. They reached the Fat Lady, called "_kneazle_," and barely gave her time to swing forward before scrabbling in the portrait hole, giggling. They walked up the girls' stairway and reached Hermione's private Head Girl dormitory. Right as Hermione closed the door behind them; Ginny pushed Hermione to the door, and pressed up against her, hard.

Hermione gasped and moaned as she felt the sexual tension build up and Ginny's soft lips on hers. She pushed her body right back, instinctively, and opened her mouth to let their tongues dance. Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's back, and she grasped Ginny's red hair, twisting it in her fingers. Hermione pushed her hips against Ginny's again, and the redhead moaned loudly, backing up to the bed. When she felt the mattress behind her legs, Ginny leaned back, pulling Hermione on top, and rolling over so Ginny was the dominant.

Eventually, they slowed down their kissing, and Ginny pulled back, her fiery red hair like curtains around her face. Ginny looked deep into Hermione's eyes, and thrusted up against her.

Hermione gasped sharply, and groaned. "G-Ginny," she tried to say, failing to keep the pleasure from her voice as Ginny leaned forward, kissing her neck. "Ginny…please,"

Ginny stopped, and lifted her head. "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Um…we need to talk," Hermione said uncomfortably, panting.

Ginny immediately sat up and backed away from Hermione until she was at the far edge of the bed. She looked mortified.

"Oh," Hermione said as she realized how she must have sounded. "It's nothing _that_ bad," she added, and leaned in to give Ginny a long, reassuring kiss.

Ginny sighed with relief and calmed down. "So what's wrong, then?"

Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "I love you, and you love me. That's not the problem. The difficulty is how other people will react…what Harry and Ron will say."

"Why should we care about what others think?" Ginny said indignantly.

"I don't care about what others think," Hermione replied, rubbing Ginny's leg soothingly. "I'm afraid about how they will _act_. If we don't tell Harry and Ron, they'd be upset. They're our best friends, and your brother! Plus, people can just be so mean, sometimes. It's not what they will say, but what they would do."

Hermione raised her hand to Ginny's cheek, stroking it fondly, and Ginny put her hand up to hold Hermione's. "I don't want anything to happen to our relationship. To _you_."

There was a pause where Hermione sighed as Ginny kissed the hand on her cheek delicately. They lean in to each other and kissed sweetly.

"Okay," Ginny said after a while, still holding Hermione's hand to her own cheek. "Er, we'll tell Harry and Ron somehow…and we can try to keep our private life secret from everyone else."

"Uh," Hermione started. "I've already told Harry to meet in the common room later tonight, without Ron." Ginny looked at her curiously. "Listen," Hermione began, taking another deep breath. "Before we got together yesterday, before we even started getting so close, I've had this thing for Ron."

She waited a moment to see what would happen. When nothing did, she continued. "It started in first year, and then the crush grew stronger as we got older. I had this strong attraction to Ron from third year to sixth. But then, you and I got closer and spent a lot of time together. The more time we were together, the more the love I felt for you grew. I realized I was _only_ attracted to Ron, and that I didn't love you as a mere sister and friend, but as a potential lover." She finally looked up from her twiddling fingers at the silent girl across from her.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny was smiling back at her. "I've always had a feeling that you like Ron. I already knew he liked you."

Hermione just stared at her. "You knew?" she said, disbelievingly.

"Oh yeah," Ginny said grinning coyly. "Just about everyone in Gryffindor can tell. Most of everyone else in your year knows too. It was _so painfully obvious_, Hermione. Always bickering about nothing, the shy glances you gave each other thinking that no one notices. How could anyone not figure out your feelings?"

Hermione just gazed at Ginny, slightly fazed. All this time they knew and she had no idea Ron even liked her! _So much for being the cleverest witch in our year._

"Well," she said after a moment, shaking the thoughts away. "There's nothing to be concerned about. I love you. We're together; a couple." Hermione held Ginny's hand and squeezed lightly. "We'll just have to tell Ron slowly, and think of a correct method to go about it."

Ginny smiled. "That's fine, Hermione. Great idea! Now, as we were…" and she leaned in to kiss Hermione's neck, sucking lightly.

"O-Oh…" Hermione moaned when Ginny resumed her activities, and started to try and lay her down on the bed again. "A-About that…" Hermione said, shuddering. She pushed Ginny up slowly, so as not to offend her.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, a little impatiently.

"I love you, and although I'm very turned on right now and really want to shag you this very minute…" she paused, shivering as she thought of the grand scheme. "I think we should take things…slow."

Ginny grinned. "You're not afraid you're going to get pregnant, are you?" she asked jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "Not exactly," she answered, raising her eyebrows. "It's just that we've only been together one day, and although we want it…I'm not sure if we're ready for sex, yet. I'm not ready, Ginny," she finished, looking at the younger apologetically.

Ginny's grin vanished from her face. "Oh, Hermione! I'm not quite ready, either! Things just got a little heated, that's all. I'm sorry I made you so uncomfortable!"

"It wasn't your fault, Gin. It felt really good," Hermione smiled. "But I'd like to wait."

"Yeah, that's fine," Ginny attempted to say casually. "Um…I'll just – go." She said, getting up.

"No – don't – go…" Ginny froze. "I like – er…kissing. Rubbing – very, er… nice." Hermione said in a small voice, blushing furiously.

"Really?" Ginny asked smiling, also a tad pink in the face.

Hermione nodded and crawled towards the red haired girl, locking their lips together, and pulling her back on top of her.

**A/N: Arg.. I had to re-submit this three times.. I hope it's finally right.. sorry! So, what did you think? Is this a good chapter? Any mistakes? Pardon moi, s'il vous plait. It's late. I really liked how this one came out; please give me your feedback too, and press that little review button below to tell me. Thanks guys. Sorry I'm lazy. Love, Curious.**


	4. I'm Gay

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back! Now go read and review, please!**

After approximately one hour or so of some fun, the two girls just laid on the Head Girl's four-post bed, sweaty, fully clothed, and exhausted. They held each other in a loving embrace. "S-see," Hermione panted, "You d-don't have to have s-sex to…"

"Oh, shut-up," Ginny panted, kissing Hermione on the lips to quiet her. "Just…be silent a moment. I need to rest my _e-e-eyes_," she yawned.

"Good _i-i-idea_…" Hermione replied, yawning back. With that, the duo fell asleep.

Not three hours later, there was a knock on the door and Hermione was startled awake. "Hermione? Are you in there?" The voice of Parvati Patil could be heard through the oak door. "Harry and Ron were wondering where you were. They went to the library and said they couldn't find you. Is Ginny in there with you? They say that she was going to take a nap or something, but she's not in the sixth year dormitory."

Hermione yawned and stretched, careful not to wake the heavily sleeping red-head. She got up slowly and went to the door, opening it slightly. "Yes, I'm in here. Ginny's here too. We were just talking for a bit and fell asleep."

"Okay, then," Parvati turned and shouted, "_They're sleeping!_"

Hermione winced and Ginny groaned, "Not anymore…"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," Parvati grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," yawned Ginny.

Hermione shook her head. "Tell the boys we'll be down in a minute, will you?"

Parvati nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"Thanks," said Hermione, shutting the door. "How's my sleeping angel? Sorry the banshee woke you."

Ginny sat up and stretched. "I'm alright. Best we get up anyway, or else we'd be awake all night."

Hermione grinned and winked, "That was the plan. Ah, well."

"Ha ha." Ginny laughed sarcastically.

"Come on, now. We'd better get down there before Ron attempts to climb up the steps and sound the alarm."

Ginny laughed again. "Oh, but then we'd get to slide down to the common room! What fun!" Hermione rolled her eyes and they descended the steps.

Harry and Ron were, once again, sitting in two armchairs talking about _quidditch_. "Instead of talking about this sport _again_, why don't you choose some other topic that you haven't already beaten to death with a beater's club?"

Ron looked up at Hermione and smirked. "Well, Harry's already defeated V-V-Vol-Voldemort, and that's all old hat."

"If it's such old hat, why can't you even say Voldemort's name? Even Neville can say his name by now!" Ginny laughed.

Ron sneered and Harry and Hermione chuckled.

"Besides, there's bound to be better things to talk about." Hermione said.

"Are you kidding, Hermione?" Harry started. "Next weekend is the Gryffindor vs. Sytherin match! Draco Malfoy may have turned out on Dumbledore's side in the end, but he's still a fierce and competitive player." He sighed. "However, if you've gotten something else in mind, just say so."

"How about…relationships?" Ginny offered. The atmosphere around the four of them chilled, and Hermione turned quickly to give her a warning look. "Oh, c'mon. You know, _gossip_. Secret crushes, who's shagging who…" The trio just looked at her. "What? Aren't you guys at all curious?"

Ron's ears were turning bright pink, and Harry was shuffling his feet; Hermione just continued to try and catch Ginny's eye. Even they could feel the slight sexual tension. Everyone in Gryffindor house seemed to know about the supposed love-square of the "golden trio" and the sister. The entire house believed that Ron and Hermione would be shagging in some broom cupboard any day now, and few could forget Ginny's crush on the "chosen one" in her first year.

Finally, Harry broke the silence. "Well, I hear that Lavender and Seamus had a heated argument last night. Apparently, Seamus thinks that Lavender cheated on him with some Hufflepuff sixth year."

"Oh, yeah," Hermione said, relaxing. "I heard them yelling at each other in an empty classroom. Lavender won't admit to it, but Seamus is furious. I think what hurts his pride most is that the guy would be a year younger than he is."

Ginny sighed. "What's the big deal? A year older or younger isn't such a large difference. If she cheated, he should dump her, but don't let it bother him that the Hufflepuff is a sixth year and he's a seventh year."

Hermione looked Ginny in the eye and smiled. "What about Parvati?" Hermione asked.

It was Ron's turn to sigh dramatically. "It took me some time, but I finally found the words to let her down lightly. I told her that I was flattered, but I just wanted to be friends." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione laughed. "No," Ron smiled. "I think she still has a crush on Seamus, but Dean is trying to get her attention -- in vain, I think. Also, I believe she's starting to fancy Harry. Isn't he a good-looking bloke?" He nudged Harry in the ribs and Harry pushed Ron's elbow away.

"Ha ha," Harry laughed. "What about you, cupid?" He directed to Ron. "Waiting for 'the one' to come by and just wait around till you make your move? You wait so long, one day she won't be there." He just slightly acknowledged Hermione with a sly wink, and her cheeks tinted pink.

Ron's ears, which had faded to their normal color, now regained that famous shade of embarrassment. "C-Come, now. I think it's just about time to go get some dinner. I'm starved."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but was thankful for the change of subject from their "obvious love". "Yeah, let's go." They got up, climbed out of the portrait hole, and made their way to the Great Hall to dine

After dinner, Hermione went to go meet up with Draco Malfoy to perform their Head Girl and Boy duties together, as Harry, Ron, and Ginny went back to the common room. They just sat in their comfortable armchairs for hours chatting as Crookshanks cuddled up in Harry's lap, eyeing little Arnold, the Pygmy Puff, on Ginny's shoulder.

Once in a while, Neville, Dean, or some other Gryffindor would come by and join their conversation, but eventually it was just the three of them in the room. Some time later, Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole looking tired, and plopped down on a plush chair. Crookshanks then leaped off of Harry's lap and into Hermione's arms.

"How were your rounds?" asked Ron.

"Oh, lovely," replied Hermione, scratching Crookshanks behind the ears. "One lost first year, three hiding snogging couples, and a fair number of students attempting to walk around the castle after hours."

Harry yawned. "Right, then. Well, if you don't mind, I'm off to bed. Ron, coming?" He stood up and stretched.

Ron looked deep in thought about something in that moment. "Mmhmm…" Ginny looked at Ron with concern, and he noticed her staring. "I'm fine. Just tired," he answered the unasked question.

Before Harry went to walk up the boy's staircase, Hermione caught his eye and he nodded. "Good night, boys."

"G'night, Hermione. Night, Gin." They replied and walked up the steps.

Hermione waited to make sure the two boys were far enough out of earshot before saying, "Harry's going to come back down in a few, after he thinks that Ron is asleep, so that we may talk."

Ginny yawned and nodded. "Alright," she got up and sat in Hermione's lap. She leaned her head down and started to give the brunette a sweet and passionate kiss.

Hermione responded, but pulled back. "Harry will be down in any minute," she cautioned.

"Well, then if he sees us kissing we won't have to explain very much." Ginny replied cunningly. She leaned back down to continue their kiss. Hermione sighed pleasantly and turned so that Ginny's legs were on either side of her, and the red-head was sitting in her lap. Ginny moaned slightly as they deepened their kiss, but at the sound of feet coming down steps, they stopped; she smiled coyly, got up, and went to the opposite chair to sit down.

Harry Potter came down the steps in his pajamas and dressing gown, surprised to see Ginny Weasley also waiting for him in the common room. "So, uh…what's going on?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, who was smiling. She took the other girl's hand, turned to Harry and said, "I love Ginny Weasley."

Ginny beamed. "I love Hermione Granger."

Harry looked even more surprised for merely a moment, and then, "Well, congratulations." And he sat down in one of the armchairs.

"Thank you," Hermione replied. She and Ginny sat down, still holding hands.

Harry just looked at the pair for a couple of minutes. "I can't say that I'm not surprised. I thought I _knew_ that you must have liked Ron. You and Ron…"

Hermione shook her head. "Was I the _only one_ who didn't know that Ron wanted to shag me?"

Harry laughed. "No. Ron is still oblivious, too…So, I take it that Ron has no idea about you two, either?"

"Nope," Ginny said. "But I don't really know why, Hermione. He should have just been here with Harry."

"You know why," Hermione sighed. "According to you two, everyone in Gryffindor Tower knows why. How am I suppose to tell Ron that I'm in love with his sister? _Oh, I'm so sorry, Ronald. All these years I had thought that I loved you, but I realized that I'm a lesbian. Ginny's my lover now. Kthxbai._"

Harry and Ginny laughed. "Well that's something to worry about tomorrow, then."

"Since we're all…_confessing_," Harry began. "I have something to tell you two, now."

Ginny and Hermione looked at Harry curiously. "I'm…gay, too." He finished.

**A/N: Here I am, after several months of going M.I.A., I return! School's out for me, so I should be able to write more. Here was a nice, long chapter…Enjoy!**


	5. Blatantly Obvious

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: More Hermione/Ginny goodness plus the awaiting answers to some questions! Please Read and Review!**

Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes, and smelled that sweet scent of vanilla. She sighed contently, and smiled at the red-head buried in her chest once more, her body moving with steady sleeping breaths. She yawned and wrapped her arms tighter around the sleeping sixth year, thoughts of the previous night running through her mind. She and Ginny had just told Harry about their relationship, and he had some of his own news…_"Since we're all…confessing, I have something to tell you two, now. I'm…gay, too." He finished._

Hermione was almost as convinced about Harry Potter being straight as he had been that she was. She had just assumed that he liked girls, what with his crush on the now graduated Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, and the gaggling girl fan club that stalked him around the castle. Of course, that gaggling girl fan club would even make lesbians turned off to females.

_I suppose it's not too surprising,_ Hermione reasoned. Harry had never had a steady girlfriend, not counting those couple of days with Cho Chang in fifth year, and she had never bothered to ask about his love life before. _Things just…change,_ she concluded, thinking about her own new relationship.

Just then, Ginny woke up, lifting her head to look at the brunette. "Good morning," she said groggily. "Deep in thought?"

"Not deep enough to drown thank goodness," and she kissed the red-head.

"Good then. Thinking about last night, were you?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. Ginny shrugged against the other girl's arms. "What? You're not surprised?"

"I guess not. Just like I'm not surprised about my feelings about you – love is love."

Hermione just looked at her lovingly. "Sometimes, I think you're smarter than I am."

"Naturally," Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione deeply. "Mmm…Love you."

"Love you too," she smiled back. "But it appears to be a brilliant Sunday morning, and I do believe it is time to rise and shine. No lazing about in bed all day."

Ginny sighed as Hermione got off the bed. "'Mione, you say the strangest things sometimes," and the brunette shook her head. "I could make it worth you while…"

Hermione was behind her dressing screen, and had just slipped off her night gown. She paused, blushed slightly, and pulled on a blue blouse before stepping out from the screen, clad in her white knickers. "Hmm…tempting."

Ginny just sat up and stared at the seventh year, looking down her body to her slender, uncovered legs. She gulped, and Hermione laughed. "However, we haven't got all day, and I'm sure you have some homework left to complete." Hermione laughed again, and went to put on a pair of blue jeans.

Ginny sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow. "Damnit, Hermione…what you do to me," she said in an undertone so the Head Girl wouldn't hear.

--------------------------------------------

Eventually, the girls came down the steps to see Harry and Ron once again waiting for them in their favorite chairs by the fireplace. Harry looked up at the pair and smiled nervously. Hermione just smiled back, silently reassuring the newest member out of the broom cupboard. Well, _almost_ out of the broom cupboard.

However, that wasn't the reason that Harry was looking so nervous.

_**Just minutes earlier:**_

"That's it, mate. I've finally decided. I'll do it." Ron Weasley proclaimed to his best friend, Harry Potter.

"You'll do what, Ron?" asked Harry.

"I've finally decided to act out on my feelings…to make my love known. To not leave a girl waiting for me to gain a backbone! I have all the courage I was waiting for…I'm a bloody Gryffindor, for the gods' sake! I can't just wait around until it's too late! I've already done that once – three years ago, to be exact! I regretted it deeply, but was too afraid to do anything about it. So, I was thinking…I'll finally tell Hermione how I feel."

Harry froze; all these years, and _now_ Ron decides to actually pay attention to his surroundings. "Er…Are you sure you want to tell her _just now_? She might be preoccupied with…other things at the moment."

"Of course I'm sure. I don't think I've been so sure of anything else in my life." He smiled. "Besides, weren't you telling me just a couple a days ago that it was blatantly obvious I was in love with her, and I should just tell her?"

"Yes – I mean, no – well, yes, I did say that. I just think that you should wait only a short time longer before you tell her. You'll want it to be perfect, you know? A-And, today wouldn't be the best day…"

"Harry, what are you talking about? I have to do this. If I don't…well, I don't want another regret involving Hermione. She's better than that, and she deserves my honesty."

Harry couldn't say anything else; Ron was trying to be brave and tell the woman he loved his feelings, taking that risk of rejection. He knew that Ron was probably going to get his heart broken whether or not he confessed his true feelings to Hermione, but there was nothing he would be able to do to prevent it. Just then, Hermione and Ginny were coming down the girl's staircase, and all Harry could do was grimace.

"Hey boys," called Ginny.

"Yes, Good morning. Now, how much homework do you all have to complete?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, crossing her arms.

Harry tried to speak first, in order to detain Ron from talking to Hermione a little longer, and catch her eye at the same time. "You know, I still have that Potions essay to write for Snape. Hermione, do you think you could help me with that?"

"You should have started it earlier, Harry," Hermione scolded. "Sure, I'll see what I can do." Hermione went to Harry's side to help him with his essay.

"Um, H-Hermione, I-I was wondering if I could t-talk to you for an m-minute or t-two…" Ron started nervously. _So much for courageous Gryffindor_, thought Harry.

"Erm…sure, Ron. I was just going to help Harry with his homework."

"W-Well, sure. Y-Yeah, I just wanted to t-talk." Ron shrugged his shoulders.

Harry looked up at Hermione. "Yeah, okay, Ron." She nodded to Harry, waved to Ginny, who had a knowing look, and took Ron by the elbow to portrait hole. Once they climbed out, Hermione had let go of Ron's elbow, and they just walked down the hall.

"So, Ron, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione finally asked, smiling.

"Er...let's go into one of these classrooms, okay?" Ron was looking down at his feet, and opened on of the empty classroom doors for her.

Hermione walked in and leaned her back against one of the writing desks. Ron followed in after her, and leaned against the wall opposite her. "H-Hermione, it's taken me six years, but I've finally…" He took a couple of steps towards her, taking her hand. "What I mean to say is, that Hermione Granger, I –"

Apprehension dawned on Hermione's face as she was looking up into his blue eyes, and she blushed, trying to interrupt. "Oh, Ron, I-I have to tell you some–" she tried to back up, but the desk was right behind her.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron squeezed her hand lightly. "I love you as a know-it-all, a bookworm, and a spirited girl. I love your bushy hair, and how you agonize over your scores, even though we all know you did the best in our year. I love your crazy cat, and your muggle antics. I love you, Hermione Granger." He took a breath, leaned in, and kissed her on the lips sweetly. He then pulled back, his ears bright red, and a big grin on his face.

Hermione just stood there, stupefied. It was as if his confession was some sort of tragic dream that was doomed to failure. If only Ron had talked to Hermione earlier in the year. If only Hermione had talked to Ron earlier in the year! _Wait. What am I thinking? I love Ginny Weasley! True, I had like Ron for years before, but it's all about Ginny now. It's all about Ginny…poor Ronald._

Ron just stood there, grinning, still holding her hand. "Ronald. Oh, Ron…I love you. I do, I really love you. But, ehm…as a _best friend_." Ron's grin faded. "You and Harry are the best friends I've ever had. But, I have to tell you something…"

"Is…Is it Harry?" he asked shakily. "Are you afraid he'll feel left out or something?"

"No, Ron."

"Are…Are you in love with him?" He let go of Hermione's hand.

"Oh, no Ron. Not Harry."

"Oh, well, is it another guy?" He sounded kind of defeated now.

"No, Ron. It's…it's not another guy."

"Oh, I just thought…that you liked me."

Hermione sighed. "I like…girls." Ron's jaw dropped.

"Huh. Well, at least…I mean, okay." He shook his head slightly, as if to try and wake up from this dream. "Well, I'll just…go."

Ron turned to leave, and Hermione had a silent battle with herself until finally the words just rushed out. "I'minlovewithginny."

He stopped in his tracks, and turned his head. "What?"

"I'm…I love…Ginny," she faltered. The look of hurt on his face was too intense. She knew he must have understood what she said the first time, but had to ask again for clarification. His eyes widened, he turned on his heels, opened the door, and slammed it behind him.

Hermione stood there in shock moments after the door slammed; she closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were threatening to surface. They broke the barriers, and spilled over, running down her cheeks; she slid down to the floor, sobbing softly.

_Why does this hurt so much?_

**A/N: Thank you all for the immediate reviews! You all inspired me to write this next chapter so quickly. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, I'll get back to the whole "gay Harry" thing. ;D**


	6. She's a Dyke

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. I'm just pumping out chapters this month, aren't I? Not one, but three updates in the same month – ya'll should be proud of me. I'm doing this for you (and for me…but for you guys mostly). More sadness…and some rather intimate scenes with our favorite girls. Please Read and Review.**

Ginny and Harry were in the Gryffindor common room, working on their assignments. "So, uh…Harry, what bloke do you have your eye on?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, and he continued looking down at his essay. "Oh, just…a bloke."

Ginny smirked. She put down her quill and edged closer to Harry, lowering her voice to make him feel more comfortable. "Come on, Harry. Who is he? Is he in Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? Oh wait, don't tell me – fancy a Sytherin, eh?"

Harry looked up at her incredulously, "What makes you think I'll tell you? What, so you can laugh at my choice, give me advice? I'm sure you'd know."

"Ha ha, Harry. Think you're so funny," she shoved him lightly. "Why in the magical world would I laugh at who you love? Really, Harry, that hurts. Yeah, I'll laugh at how pathetic my brother may act about Hermione once in while, but never at you for _who_ you love!" She sat back, offended, and started to work on her homework again.

Harry just stared at her, stunned by her outburst, thankful that others didn't seem to notice. "Hey, Gin. I just meant that…I mean, it was just an excuse to not tell you, I guess. I didn't mean to offend." She looked up at Harry, her eyebrow's raised accusingly. "I not…ready to say anything, okay? Take my word for it?"

"Yeah, sure," Ginny relented. "Promise to tell me when you're ready?"

"Okay, I promise."

Ginny turned back to her parchment, then, "Hmm…I wonder where Ron and Hermione are. It's been a while…think he's done confessing his love yet?"

"I don't know," Harry wondered. "All I know is that it's not going to end well."

"Well, she'd just turn him down easy, right? She wouldn't tell yet, right? I mean, I'd be with her to do that. Ugh, I knew we should have told him earlier…"

Harry shrugged and they continued working on their assignments.

-------------------------------------------

It was a couple of hours later, and Ron and Hermione still hadn't returned to the common room. Both Harry and Ginny had completed their homework, and were waiting in their armchairs chatting with Neville and Dean.

Ginny leaned over to Harry's ear and asked, "Do you think everything's okay?"

"I still don't know, Ginny. Maybe they're on the grounds, talking it over or something." He stood up and went to the windows to look outside. It was raining, and he scanned the grounds, looking for anything moving – stopping at the Quidditch Pitch. He squinted his eyes and saw a figure resting in one of the Keeper hoops. He sighed and motioned for Ginny to come over.

"What?" Harry just pointed outside to the Keeper Hoops, tapping the glass. "Is that…Ron? Is he _sitting_ on the Keeper Hoop?" Harry nodded. "What the hell is he doing there?"

Before he could respond, the portrait hole opened, and Hermione came through going straight up the girl's stairway. "Hermione?" Ginny called. She looked at Harry, and ran over to the staircase. "Go try talking to Ron," she called over her shoulder.

She ran up the steps, taking two at a time, stopping in front of the Head Girl dormitory. Instead of barging in, she knocked on the door twice instead. "Hermione?" No answer. She timidly opened the door, surprised to find it unlocked. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at her feet. "Hey," Hermione didn't move, and Ginny walked over to the bed and sat down.

Hermione's cheeks were tear-stained, her hair was frizzed out by the apparent stress, and her eyes were red and irritated. "What's wrong? What happened, 'Mione?"

Still, Hermione didn't move and only stared down. Ginny reached up and pulled back some hair away from the brunette's face. Finally, she broke down and started crying again. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm s-so sorry."

"Why are you sorry, 'Mione? What happened?" She laced her fingers in the other's hand.

"I'm sorry for being so u-upset. I don't know w-why."

"_What happened_," Ginny repeated slowly.

"W-We were talking in an empty classroom, and he professed his l-love for me. Ginny – he told me he l-loved me." She turned to the red-head. "I told him that I liked g-girls, and…Ginny, he was startled, but he still seemed o-okay. As he turned to l-leave, I told him that…I was in l-love with you."

Ginny closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Ginny, he l-looked so…_hurt_. A-And then, _I_ felt so hurt to see h-him, and…he s-slammed the door, Ginny. Ginny, he _slammed_ the d-door."

Ginny lifted her head and looked into those deep brown eyes. "Sweetie, _why_ didn't you wait for me? We should have told him _together_."

"I-I…I know," Hermione admitted. "It just seemed…the r-right thing to do. I don't k-know, Ginny. W-Why do I h-hurt so much, Ginny? W-Why do I f-feel like this?"

Ginny sighed and moved a hand up to cup Hermione's cheek. "Because you feel guilty, sweetie. But, you don't need to feel guilty – what you did was right. Ron knows, now. He knows how you _really_ feel, and he knows that we are together. We don't have to hide anymore. It's not a rotten secret. It's beautiful – you're beautiful, Hermione. We're beautiful."

Hermione sobbed, and smiled a little. Ginny leaned in to give her a kiss. It started sweet, and then quickly developed into a more passionate and hungry kiss. Hermione leaned back, pulling Ginny on top of her, trying to push their bodies closer together. Hermione put her fingers into the red hair, swirling it, and making the kiss even deeper. She wrapped her legs around Ginny after kicking of her shoes and moaned. Hermione moved her hands to the bottom of Ginny's shirt and reached up to stroke her back; she then tried lifting the shirt off, and Ginny broke the kiss quickly to let her do so. Hermione then crossed her arms over herself and pulled off her own blouse, exposing her white bra, and smiled to see Ginny's.

She pulled her back down in a crushing kiss, bucking up to Ginny's hips, causing her to moan. Hermione ran her hands up and down Ginny's thighs that were on either side of her, and grasped her hips, moving in a grinding motion. She reached in front of Ginny's jeans and groped for the zipper, zipping down and undoing the button, pulling down the jeans. Ginny sat up and took them off, leaning back down to kiss Hermione, pulling down the zipper of _her_ pants, and tried to pull them off. Ginny straddled Hermione once their jeans were off, and sat up, panting.

Hermione looked into those hazel eyes, and took Ginny's hands, guiding them to her chest. Ginny started to use her thumb to rotate around one clothed perk nipple, kneading the other; Hermione tilted her head back and moaned. Hermione thrusted up against Ginny again, making her groan by the skin-to-skin friction this caused. Hermione wrapped one arm around Ginny's neck, pulling her down into another kiss. "Take me," she whispered lustily in Ginny's ear. "Please…" she thrusted upward.

Ginny shivered involuntarily, but shook her head. "No, 'Mione…I can't."

Hermione, panting, stopped moving, and stared up at the red-head sitting on her. Then, she closed her eyes, and began crying once more. "Oh, Hermione…" Ginny got up, and lay next to her love, leaning their foreheads against each other. She pulled the covers up and over them. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione sniffed, "I love you too." She turned away, and allowed herself to be pulled into Ginny, letting the tears fall silently from her eyes. As Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione's midriff, Hermione placed her hands over the other girl's, and willed herself to sleep.

"_I love you._" Ginny whispered once more before falling asleep.

---------------------

Watching Ginny run up those stairs, Harry said good-bye to Dean and Neville, and climbed out of the portrait hole. His steps echoed along the hall as he walk alone, stepping quickly down the Grand Staircase, carefully avoiding the moving ones. Harry landed on the bottom floor, exited out the main entrance, and clutched his sweater, staring up at the gray skies, as he made his way to the pitch.

When he got there, he cursed himself for not thinking fast enough to bring his firebolt. Not being able to think of anything else to do, he looked straight up at the center fifty foot Keeper Hoop. "Oi, Ron! What are you doing up there?" Ron didn't hear him, or chose not to answer. "Hey, Weasley! I'm talking to you! What the hell are you doing up there?"

Instead of answering, Ron grabbed his broom, mounted it, and zoomed down to the ground. He landed hard, and approached Harry angrily. "She's a bloody dyke, Harry!"

Harry was taken aback by his rage. "What did you say?"

"She's a bloody _dyke_!" Ron screamed. "All these years! I…she's a _dyke_!"

"Watch your language, you prat! Hermione's our best friend, how could you–"

"Not Hermione – Ginny!" Harry just stared. "All these years! All those…_boys_!"

"Hang on," Harry started. "You're pissed because Ginny's gay, but not about _Hermione_?"

"Of course I'm pissed off! I'm not thrilled that the woman I've loved for six years is dating my bloody _sister_! Forget that Hermione's a lesbian – that she can't help, but…_my sister_! I feel like I've be stabbed in the bloody back! I…Harry, I _loved_ Hermione. I would do _anything_ for her – we fight, yes we fight, but I _love her_!"

Harry looked at Ron sympathetically. "Hermione's a…she's gay. O-Okay – alright! Yeah, I'm surprised – I'll admit it! Just give me a couple of hours; I could try to get over it. But, Harry…Ginny's shagging her! My _only_ sister – of all girls in the castle! My _only_ sister is going out with the woman I love. It's like one of my brothers going out with her – it's…" Ron paused, panting, taking in gulps of air.

It was as if he couldn't talk anymore, he was so hurt, and his heart wouldn't let him say anything more. Finally, for the first time that Harry had ever known him, Ron shut his eyes tight and cried. He tried to stop himself, but his heart wouldn't let him, making him sound choked sobs in the pouring rain. Harry went over and gripped his shoulders, saying soothing words. Ron's knees buckled, and he dropped to the ground, Harry coming down with him, still repeating those words to try and comfort him, assuring him that it was okay to cry.

**A/N: So, I hope I did a good job on this one – trying to make you all feel a _little_ sorry for Ron. We all love Hermione/Ginny, but we still need Ronald happy so that he can be the comic relief we all love and adore…**

**Review, Please! I looked at my stats for this story and saw that Chapter 4 had _258 hits_, but _6 reviews_. Now that Chapter 5 was posted on June 16, it has _171 hits_ and merely _4 reviews_ at the moment of typing this. I would _really, really_ appreciate it if the remainder of you viewers would review - it inspires me to update faster! I _love_ all of you who do review so much! You make my world go 'round! Thank you!**

**_Edit: Chapter 5 now has 12 reviews. Thank you for waiting it out._  
**


	7. Let's Go Down Swinging

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh lookie - I updated! Sorry it's been a while since my last chapter – I had hit some sort of _writer's block_, sadly. Yes, it happens to the best of us. Haha.. So, enjoy and READ AND REVIEW, please!**

Ginny yawned, stretched, and turned to her side to see no one else occupying the bed. She sat up, bed hair sticking out in odd places, and sniffed as she wiped her mouth. She looked around the Head Girl's dorm, surprised to find the Head Girl herself all dressed and ready in her uniform for classes that morning. "Erm…Good morning."

"Good morning," Hermione replied briskly. "You might want to take a nice shower before you get dressed for classes. Your hair kind of looks like it is one of Crookshanks's relatives." She smiled slightly.

Ginny touched the back of her head vaguely, "Yeah…alright." She got out of the bed, still donning her underwear garments, and passed Hermione as she walked into the bathroom. As she shut the bathroom door, she turned to look at Hermione, concerned to see her acting indifferent; as if yesterday's events hadn't happened. As if she didn't break down, crying into the red-head's arms. That the pair hadn't almost…as if they weren't very intimate with each other that night before. So intimate, so close, that it was…_hot_, for lack of a better word.

She shuddered slightly and stepped into the warm shower, willing the water drops to wash away her concern, and to prepare her for the day that was to come. Classes, professors, fellow students, and _Ron_.

Ginny stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel, wrapping it tightly around herself. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Hermione just sitting on the edge of her four-post bet, as she had been the afternoon before. "Hermione…? How are you feeling?"

She looked up from her twiddling fingers. "Nervous," she answered. "Thank you for yesterday, Ginny. You're right. I've told Ron now, and I have to give him time to understand and accept…us. Thank you for your comfort, Ginny. I'm sorry I got carried away. I felt like I needed something to distract me, and passion was the strongest emotion besides guilt. I love you." Hermione walked over to Ginny, placed a hand on her cheek, and kissed her lovingly.

"You're…you're welcome, Hermione. I love you."

-----------------------------------

The next couple of days in the Gryffindor Tower were suffocating to any onlooker. Ron refused to look at either Hermione or Ginny if he could help it, afraid he'd lose all self-control he had and start yelling or throw a hex at them. Harry was his only confidant, as he didn't wish to tell anyone else about his sister and his former-best friend's love affair.

The couple, themselves, had also decided not to reveal their relationship to any outsiders, giving time for Ron to recuperate until they figured it was time to drop the bomb. Hermione still felt guilty, and attempted to catch Ron's eye whenever they happened to pass one another, hoping that in that glance, she would spy acceptance. She couldn't understand _why_ she still felt so horrible, but it was all she could do to hide it.

Only rarely could Harry, Hermione, and Ginny get together discreetly to chat; Ron was often always seen with Harry, almost like if he was too apprehensive about being around anyone else. The new trio had to resort to meeting late in the night – or early in the morning – in order to have long enough sessions to hold decent conversations. It was one of those late night meetings when the three of them were sitting in their favorite armchairs in the Gryffindor common room.

"Has Ron said _anything_ to you about us yet?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time.

"He hasn't said a word about it since the afternoon you told him," Harry admitted. "Nothing. I think he's still too uncomfortable to say anything. What can he say, Hermione? What do you expect him to say to me? He's upset, I'll grant you, but he's not telling me any of it." Harry had neglected to tell the pair about Ron's own breakdown that evening, deciding to leave Ron the little dignity he may have left.

Ginny patted Hermione's leg soothingly. "You have to let it go, 'Mione. He's not going to come around in only a few weeks after confessing his love for you, only to be turned down by the fact that you're dating his sister."

"Yeah, alright. I know. We go over this every night." Hermione sighed. "So, big Quidditch match tomorrow. How's the team coming, captain?"

Harry looked at Ginny warily. "Well, overall, the team seems to be doing great. Demelza Robins, Marguerite Lynn, and Ginny are excellent chasers, of course. Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote may rival Fred and George one day, too. The only thing is that you'd think Ron would be a wreck in practice, what with him being so upset and all. Apparently he's using Quidditch as a distraction, something to get his mind off of, well, you."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, he even blocked some of my best goals. You should've seen the look on his face, though, Hermione. He looked mad. So concentrated on each save – he never looked me in the eye."

Hermione heaved a greater sigh. "Well, I wish you all luck tomorrow. I hear Sytherin has really been training hard as well. Malfoy being team captain and all."

Harry scowled, saying, "Yes, Hermione, but that doesn't mean anything. He's still one of the biggest prats in this school, and I'm not going to lose the snitch to _him_."

"Calm down, Harry. Don't take offense. I was only pointing out the obvious. I'm not concerned; I'm sure you'll beat the Slytherins, and out fly Malfoy to the snitch. What's got your wand in a knot?" Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry shook his head. "I'm just a little tired of everyone having so little faith in the team this year. You're not the first person to ask me about it; I don't understand it. We've always beat Slytherins in a match – I've always gotten the snitch before Malfoy. Now that he's suddenly captain everyone's worried we're going to lose?"

"Maybe the fact that he flipped sides on Voldemort last year still has everyone a little bewildered. He's a 'good guy' now," Ginny offered.

"So because he's suddenly proven he's not evil, people think I'll lose to him?"

Ginny shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Hermione said. "When Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup tomorrow, no one will ever admit to doubting that you wouldn't bring the house to another victory."

Harry merely nodded once more. He stretched and looked at his wrist watch, surprised at the hour. He yawned. "Well, I think it's off to bed, don't you?"

"Yeah. Got to try and get my beauty sleep for the game, eh, Harry?" Ginny winked, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, right. Good night Gin. Night, Hermione."

"Good night, Harry," Hermione took Ginny around the waist and led her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Harry watched the two girls make their way up the steps and smiled. He looked down at his watch again, then up the stairway, and started to walk at a quick pace. Eventually, he reached a door and turned the knob quickly, shutting it behind him. He groped around the dark room, taking out his wand; "_Lum–_" he started, but was interrupted by a swift kiss on the mouth. Harry was startled at first, but he soon relaxed with recognition; the familiar taste and those soft lips he knew so well.

"What took you so long?" the other panted, wrapping their arms around Harry's neck.

"I was talking with Hermione and Ginny. Sorry, lost track of the time." He grinned.

"Hmm…" the other sighed. They pressed their lips together in a crushing kiss, leaning against the cool wall.

-----------------------

It was silent in the dressing room as the Gryffindor Quidditch team members dressed in their game robes and padding, preparing for the much anticipated match against Slytherin. As everyone dressed, no one looked at the other, and it was so quiet, it was as if they each could hear the hearts pounding of the person next to them.

Harry exhaled slowly, putting his leg up on one of the benches, leaning on it for support. "Well, guys – this is it. This is the match that everyone in the whole bloody school has been gossiping about. I'm not sure why. Maybe they think we'll lose for some reason – just because some…people got their act together. As I said, I don't understand it, but what I do know is that we have never trained harder than this year."

He looked around into each of his team members' eyes, resting on Ron's. "You all have progressed so much this past year after…_everything_. After the war, after…deaths of loved ones…" he paused. "We can do this. I know we can beat the Slytherins in Quidditch once again. We will have victory. Now let's get out there, and show those Slytherins who's smirking now." They each, feeling their hearts lifted a bit higher, brought their hands in for a Gryffindor cheer, and made it out of the locker room onto the pitch.

Harry pulled back on Ron's game robes and twirled him around. "Are you ready, Ron?"

"You bet, mate," he nodded. "It's our seventh and final year. Let's go down swinging."

Harry laughed and clapped Ron on the shoulder, shoving him out the double door. The stands erupted in cheers at the arrival of "the boy who lived" and his best mate. They mounted their brooms, and flew over to the center of the pitch, revolving around the two teams; Harry halting by Madame Hooch, Ron stopping just next to Peakes – the opposite side of Ginny.

"You all know the rules by now," warned Madame Hooch to the two team captains. "I don't want to see any foul-play, alright? Shake hands."

Draco Malfoy smirked at her and Harry glared at him, but grudgingly grasped Malfoy's hand, squeezing tightly. Madame Hooch nodded in reply, releasing the Golden Snitch, which flew teasingly around both their heads, and shouted, "Then let the match begin!" Both of the Bludgers then blasted out of nowhere and zoomed around the field, causing the team to break up and to their starting positions.

Just as Ginny had the Quaffle, flying in and out of the Slytherins' reach, a loud commentary broke out over the game. Harry smiled as he heard Luna Lovegood's voice over the rushing wind in his ears and cheers and jeers from the crowd below; as no one else really qualified, nor wanted the post of commenter, Luna had remained as the chief voice of the Hogwarts' Quidditch matches. She was interrupted, of course, once in a while by Professor McGonagall, who would shout the current score when Luna got distracted by something else. She always gave the most amusing commentary, and just about no one wanted her to be replaced.

"Ginny Weasley has the Quaffle, once again," Luna said in her dreamy tone. "She really is a good player, that Ginny. Ah, she passed it to Marguerite Lynn – she's quite good too, I believe. Oh, not good enough, it seems. That Slytherin who knocked into me the other day took it from her when it slipped from her hands. He's not very nice, that Slytherin. I don't care very much for his name."

"It's Blaise Zabini," said McGonagall, unenthusiastically.

"Oh, well, as I said…"

The commentary continued on, as did the match. Eventually, the score was Gryffindor, 100 to 0; Ron was doing really well blocking each goal sent by the Slytherin chasers. Once in a while, a Slytherin would hit a well-aimed Bludger toward a Gryffindor in frustration, but overall, it was a good game so far, in Harry's opinion.

Harry had been flying around the pitch in circles, looking for any sign of the Snitch to end the game quickly – keeping an eye on Malfoy all the while. Keeping, a rather close and glossy eye on Malfoy, actually. He didn't know what it was, but Malfoy was suddenly looking quite attractive. It could have been the flyaway strays of hair around his face, or the way his muscles clenched as he gripped the broom, or the red flush that crept into his cheeks and neck the more he looked around for the Snitch. It was clear that Malfoy wanted his team to win as much as Harry wanted Gryffindor to, but Harry would never find the Snitch if he kept his eyes on Malfoy any longer. He shook his head, trying to ignore Malfoy completely, and searched for any sign of a golden glint.

Just then, a collective gasp sounded from the audience in the stands, causing Harry to look down. "What happened?" Luna asked, apparently caught up in another reverie about the sprites that lived in clouds and played with the Snitch while the seekers were looking for it. "Oh dear. It appears that the Slytherin beaters double teamed and aimed both bludgers at Mr. Ronald Weasley. That wasn't very nice."

Indeed, Ron was now falling about fifty feet down to the ground, at increasing velocity. Harry had just registered what had happened and zoomed down to him, as fast as his Firebolt could take him, reaching out, in an attempt to grab him. Hermione, in the stands, let out an audible gasp too, and quickly took out her wand. She pointed the wand at the tiny and fast-falling figure, and screamed, "_Arresto momentum!_" Slowly, Ron stopped falling and was floating in midair. Harry realized this a moment later as he passed him, and stopped, looking up to see the floating red-head.

He sighed, and whispered a silent _thank Gods_.

"Well, Ronald Weasley may be okay, but it looks like that Slytherin has seen the Snitch." Luna drawled.

Harry spun around, and flew up just in time to see Malfoy zipping off in the opposite direction. His eyes followed his path, and looked just above him, shocked to see a golden glinting dot sprinting away as fast as its little wings would carry it. His heart pounding, Harry flew once again as fast as he could, praying that the Firebolt could make it in time. He was merely ten feet away, and he marveled at how quickly he had caught up. Just when he was reaching Malfoy's feet, Malfoy's outstretched hand had barely grasped the fluttering Snitch in his fingers.

There was a beat, and then the crowd below burst into a grand sound of cries of celebration and defeated groans. Harry closed his eyes, and allowed his broom to fly further up towards the clouds. He, himself, groaned and he struck his fist out in the air angrily. He continued to fly up, his eyes still closed; he never wanted to come down. He didn't want to return to the ground. He didn't want to hear the disappointed moans of his fellow Gryffindors. He didn't want to see the look on his teammates' faces, especially after his _brilliant speech_ he gave just before the game.

Finally, he decided he had gone too high up after he felt his clothes getting pretty wet, and his glasses were misty. He flipped over and flew to the ground reluctantly. As he approached the field, he saw large groups of people cheering and laughing, but he figured something was off. He didn't see any green or silver celebratory decorations; instead he saw…_red and gold?_

**A/N: Yeah, I know…but _technically_ it isn't a real cliffhanger! Oh, and sorry about not much Hr/G love, as Harry? And Quidditch Match descriptions? Wtf? Ah, well…now REVIEW, please! Love you guys!**


	8. How Did We Win Again?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter had been completed months ago, and has just been sitting impatiently in My Documents folder. It's not quite as long as the other chapters, so I had felt the need to attempt to lengthen it, but nothing sprang to mind. Screw it. I like how the chapter is. Enjoy; Please READ and REVIEW.**

"Harry! Harry!" Harry Potter was too beaten by initial shock to acknowledge anything. "Harry," Ginny screamed. "We did it! We beat Slytherin! We've won the Quidditch Cup!" She, Jimmy, and Demelza were clutching the brilliantly golden Quidditch cup, the three of them and the other team members being held up and carried by everyone in Gryffindor House, and possibly a few others who were equally thrilled with their victory.

"Great game, captain," smiled Marguerite Lynn, one of the chasers of the team.

"Huh…thanks," replied Harry, still confounded. Suddenly, he was scooped up from the ground and tossed up in celebration, the cries and cheers of joy pounding his eardrums. "Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor! Gryf-fin-dor!" the crowd chanted, carrying the players toward the main entrance hall of the castle.

Eventually, the Gryffindors made it to their Tower, all trying to scramble into the portrait hole at once. "So, uh…how did we win again?" Harry asked breathlessly.

Ginny laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Were you too busy with _other things_ to notice, captain?" she grinned. Harry flushed slightly. "I made another three goals just before Ron had fallen; Marguerite shot two more, and Demelza got the last one. Malfoy took advantage of Ron falling and went after the Snitch as you flew towards Ron. The Slytherin chasers didn't even get a chance to score on us even without a keeper; Malfoy grabbed the Snitch and the game ended. We won by ten points!"

"Wow," Harry turned to the rest of the team. "Sorry I didn't get the Snitch, though."

"Don't worry about it," said Ritchie. "You were concerned about Ron. We all were."

"How is Ron?" Harry asked suddenly. "Where is he? Is he alright?"

"He's in the hospital wing." Hermione answered quietly. "I've just been to see him. He's still knocked out. I don't know what would have happened if he actually hit the ground…"

Harry spun around. "Was that you who stopped his falling, Hermione?"

"Yes,"

"Will Madame Pomfrey let us see him?"

"I don't know. I guess so. No one else is in there – I guess everyone else was too excited about winning the match." Hermione shrugged.

A pain of guilt slapped Harry in the face. "Let's go."

Ginny hesitated slightly, and then left the Quidditch cup with Jimmy and Demelza. "Yeah, sure. Let's go see if he's up yet."

As Harry, Hermione, and Ginny climbed out of the portrait hole, Hermione walked closer to Ginny and reached for her hand. Ginny recoiled a bit, and Hermione was startled. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied quickly. "We're just going to go see if your boyfriend's alright."

"What?" Hermione stopped walking; Ginny continued walking with Harry. "Would you have rather had me let him fall to the ground? He could have been seriously injured!"

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking. Ginny faltered. "Well…no, but…someone else could have helped him."

"Oh, and you would have rather had me to wait until someone did? Or didn't?" Ginny didn't say anything. "Ginny, I'm his best friend – we may not be on best terms at the moment, but I would never have let him fall. No one else could have saved him. It had to be me. I had to be the one who would save Ron's life this time. Not saying that someone else wouldn't have tried – surely Dumbledore would have, and we all saw Harry bolt over to him, but _I_had to do it. It's not because I feel guilty about our relationship. I'm not – there's nothing to be guilty for. _I _had to save him because he is one of my best friends. The love is there, Ginny, but it's the love of friendship. Nothing more."

Hermione's eyes were glistening with tears threatening to fall, but she wouldn't let them. It hurt her to realize that Ginny didn't seem to trust her, or that after all that had happened so far to ensure that they stayed together, Ginny felt that Hermione was having second thoughts.

There was silence for a few moments, and even Harry had stopped walking at his quick pace to listen. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione," Ginny said, finally poking at the tension. "Of course I didn't want Ron to fall to the ground. I was being a prat. I don't know, Hermione. It's just…your reaction of how Ron reacted when you told him about us, and your constant need for his assurance of our relationship, and the fact that you had liked him before all of this...The fact that you went straight to the Hospital Wing after the match, instead of congratulating us on our win. It was a mix of all those things, and some doubts in my mind…" Ginny wrapped her arms around herself and finished, "I was afraid he was going to take you away from me."

Hermione stared long and hard at the redhead, allowing little waves of sympathy to radiate in her body language and facial expression. "You should have known better, Ginny Weasley. I'm with you now, aren't I? I don't give my heart lightly." Ginny shifted her weight, and looked up into the older girl's face. Hermione slightly brushed passed Ginny to walk down the corridor next to Harry. "Congratulations on the game," she threw over her shoulder.

Ginny winced slightly, and the other two continued their walk to the Hospital Wing. She shut her eyes tightly, letting out a slow breath; she then lifted her head higher, and decided to still go to the infirmary. _He's **my** brother, after all_...

As the three walked – the red head a little farther behind – the only sound was the echoing footsteps that reverberated off the castle walls. Eventually, they entered the Hospital Wing, and went over to corner of the room where Ron Weasley lay, still unconscious, and only Madame Pomfrey stood by his bed. She quickly looked up to see who would be intruding in on her patient's peace, but relaxed a little to see that it was only his two best friends and sister; she had been wondering when they would show up.

"Hello again, Ms. Granger – Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," she nodded. "Mr. Weasley should be just fine in a couple of days. He took a nasty bump for the team, I'll tell you. I revived him, and he was awake for only a few moments; I made sure that all was in working order, and then gave him a sleeping draught. He should wake in a few hours."

Harry and Hermione nodded grimly in response, but Ginny only stared blankly at her older brother. "Is it all right if we sit by him for a little while?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, of course. But no funny business, and don't wake him." Madame Pomfrey gave them a half-hearted stern look, and went into her office.

Hermione walked over and sat on Ron's right side, while Harry sat in a chair on his left. Ginny just walked to the foot of his bed, and stood there, observing him quietly. Her eyes first stared at Ron's feet; he still had on his game boots, for he had not the opportunity to change out of his uniform. She allowed her eyes to move up, and look at his legs, which were slightly bent, and then his torso, where his left hand was placed over his stomach. It appeared that one of the bludgers had slammed into his left side, because the quidditch robes were pushed away from the area, and the shirt untucked and wrinkled, revealing a bit of bruised skin. As her eyes traveled further up to his face, a small, yet sharp, intake of breath sounded from her mouth. Her eyes took in the sight of another brilliant blue and purple bruise that was left to mark where the second bludger must have made contact with the right side of his face. His temple was grazed, his eye was little inflamed, and his cheek had a nice shine; fortunately, it looked like the bludger had not made a direct hit. _Fortunate…_

Ginny tucked some hair behind her ear, and stood right next to Hermione, reaching out for Ron's right hand at his side. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, still looking at Ron. Harry looked up at the sound of her voice, and then looked back down at Ron morosely.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Thank you."

Hermione turned her head up to look at the younger girl beside her, but Ginny could look no where else but at her brother's injuries. Hermione noticed the beads of tears balancing on the rim of the other girl's eyes; she took her hand, nodded, and turned back to her best friend.

It was quite a sight to see the school's most famous friends looking so solemn, so upset, and so seemingly alone. While everyone else was off celebrating the Gryffindor Quidditch victory, which was a well justified act, these three spent their celebration time sitting by a silent friend. These four had been through a lot at such a young age. True, they were not the only ones; Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were only two of the fellow students who joined their efforts in the war, but the real victory all began with three first year Gryffindors who decided to become the best of friends – and a little sister who found her place with them. It was a touching scene, and Madame Pomfrey lifted a finger to catch the one tear trailing down her cheek; she sniffed, and forced all of her attention on some parchment regarding remedy orders.

**A/N: Is the Gryffindor win too farfetched? I knew Gryffindor _had_ to win, so I figured a way to throw in six more goals. Also, do you find the injuries over-exaggerated? I didn't want it to be another fall-off-of-the-horse-knock-out like in the first movie. Ah well. I hope you liked it, sorry for the belated update. Please REVIEW.**


	9. Pass The Salt, Please

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: An entire year plus six months of lack of updates…I have no excuses that anyone would care to hear about. Just read – read on, whether you're a long-time reader who anxiously awaited updates only to seem to have all hopes dashed, or whether you're someone brand new! Enjoy, and of course, please READ and REVIEW.**

A day and a half later, Ron was released from the Hospital Wing; it turned out that one of the bludgers had actually broken some ribs on his left, and the bludger that had seemed to not have made a "direct hit" to Ron's face, had hit the back of his skull pretty hard. By then, all the pain and soreness had passed, and he was well enough to begin classes again, much to his slight disappointment. Still, that one full day Ron had spent lying in the infirmary was enough for him to lie quietly and dwell on the events that had occurred.

Once they found out that Ron was healing and now fully conscious, Ginny and Hermione had refrained from visiting him, to respect the possibility that he may still not wish to see them. Instead, Harry would visit for them and sit beside his bed, just to keep his best friend company. As soon as Ron had come to, Harry was there to explain everything that had happened during the match, and the reason he had ended up injured in the first place. He also made sure to mention that although he himself had zoomed to Ron as he had been falling, it was Hermione who had halted his plummeting form. Harry also told Ron about how upset and disturbed his sister was to see him lying unconscious in the hospital bed, and of how she couldn't say a word but only stare blankly at his injuries.

During the hours when Harry was forced to leave by Madame Pomfrey's orders, Ron could hardly rest well for thinking hard about the _betrayal_ of his best friend and sister, yet how they came to his aid immediately. Sure, they had both broken his heart, and he stubbornly thought for moments that the only reason they cared for him so much was because of the guilt they must be suffering from…but still, perhaps it wasn't really all their fault. They didn't conspire against him to cause him pain; it could be honest love they truly had for each other. However, it still hurt him deeply that the woman he loved for six years, whom he thought he had finally figured out loved him back, did not in actuality.

For two days Hermione and Ginny continued to steer clear of Ron as they had done before the quidditch game, and he too did his best to avoid them for as long as he could, just to give him some extra time to think things over. In seventh year classes it was especially hard considering Ron still had multiple classes with Hermione, and instead of completely ignoring her in anger as he had done, he now couldn't help but glance her way now and then, fully aware that with her keen senses she definitely noticed.

And notice she did. Hermione was well aware of the sudden, unexpected attention and glances she had been receiving from the angriest person she had ever personally known. She literally jumped out of her seat in Advanced Potions the first time she noticed that Ron had actually been _looking_ at her, and not with a vendetta glare in his eyes; the potion she unintentionally upturned burned a sizzling hole right through the desk, and earned her the first Poor grade she had ever received. Surprisingly, she wasn't the slightest bit upset about that, and was only occupied with the fact that Ron Weasley had really decided to silently withdraw his declaration that she no longer existed.

It was at dinner, a week after the quidditch match, that Ron had made the decision to end his record-breaking silence pact with Hermione. Usually, he and Harry had taken to sitting at the very far end of the Gryffindor table during meals, while Ginny and Hermione continued at their usual spots in the center; this evening, Ron surprised even Harry when he quietly sat in the same vicinity of the very two he took every step to originally avoid. Startled by this, Hermione and Ginny still made no movement to speak with Ron at all, and he still only spoke with Harry. However, during a pause in their conversation, Ron took an opportunity to stare blankly at the girls and asked in what was an attempt at a casual voice, "Pass the salt, please." His voice had cracked only slightly, but enough that it was known how awkward it all still was; Hermione immediately passed him the salt without a word, and Ginny stared back at him, her mouth somewhat open.

"Thanks," he choked out, when his eyes met Hermione's briefly.

She nodded, and slowly turned back to Ginny, trying to restart their conversation from wherever in the wizarding world it had been.

Four simple and seemingly innocent words; that's all they had been, but those words alone lit a dead lantern inside of Hermione that instantly warmed up a deserted part of her soul. She was able to finally breathe easier, for it seemed like months that she had be unconsciously holding her breath until Ron would ever speak to her again. _Seemingly _innocent words because, although their literal meanings weren't much to dwell upon, they were impossibly thick with implications; that Ron had stopped ignoring her; that he had finally started to forgive her; that he was going to start pretending that nothing was ever wrong; that all he would ever want from the likes of her again was salt.

Well, as Hermione analyzed his behavior over and over and over again, out of those possible implications, the only definite one was that Ron was no longer choosing to ignore Hermione's existence; hopefully Ginny's as well, but her own existence was a positive start.

"Oh my gods…did you _see_ _that_, Hermione?" Ginny babbled as soon as they left the dining hall. Hermione, whose gears were still turning furiously in her mind about the incident, paused only to give Ginny an exasperated and annoyed look – the look that was usually reserved for the very person they were discussing.

Ginny blushed, embarrassed at herself for asking such an obvious question _and_ for earning that well-recognized look from Hermione for the first time in her life. "_Of course_ you saw that – you gave him the salt…what a stupid thing to say…sorry, it's just – wow! Not _only_ did he talk to you, but he actually _looked_ at you! It wasn't a glare or anything, just a—," she was cut off, when Hermione actually stopped walking altogether and pulled gently at her hand. It seemed Ginny was reeling just as much as Hermione was about the sudden attitude shift.

"Ginny, calm down. You're rambling. Breathe; let's just head back to our room, okay?"

The redhead nodded, clamping her mouth shut and turning even redder, allowing the brunette to rub her shoulders comfortingly, and walk her all the way to Gryffindor tower in silence. Finally, as the two entered the Head Girl dormitory, they dropped their school bags, and sat on the four post bed.

"I'm just as shocked as you are about Ron saying even a word to me again, but you were almost hyperventilating!" Hermione tucked some red hairs behind the other girl's ear, and gave her a swift kiss on the lips to sooth her.

She sighed, "Yeah…thanks, Hermione. It's just…with everything that happened with us, and Ron ignoring us, then him getting hurt during the match…it didn't seem like a fitting moment that he'd consider speaking to us again."

Hermione smiled a little. "What would you consider a fitting moment, then?"

Ginny was about to speak and faltered, "I dunno…it just seemed like he wasn't EVER going to speak to either of us again…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," and Hermione looked away from those beautiful hazel eyes to think about blue ones and of how their owner's mind could work.

"I mean, true…he didn't actually say anything of meaning to you tonight…but it was something!" Ginny held Hermione's hands in hers and played with them softly.

"Well, of course he said _something_ of meaning…saying anything at all is a good sign, right? It means that he is possibly, slowly, getting used to it…us." She looked back into those searching hazel gems.

Ginny sighed, and pulled Hermione's fingers to her lips, kissing the tips one by one, "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

The older girl sigh as well, "We'll wait and see…"

--

Bright green eyes squeezed tightly shut in pleasure as a heated mouth moved back and forth all along his throat and collar bone, fingers twisted and pulled raven black hair, and another hand with nimble fingers played at the zipper of black slacks. Anxious, uncontrolled moans escaped a pair of parted, swollen lips as those talented fingers found their treasure, and used it, spent it, saving it as they wished. The moans became louder, yet fewer in between, replaced by quick, haggard breathing, and gasping as a tongue licked hard and delicately at his Adam's apple greedily. Tortuously, those fingers slowed their pace as their owner bowed their head deliberately; Harry Potter grunted, and desperately dug his own hands into silver-blonde hair…

At long last, after hours it seemed, he was blissfully released; Harry's head hung back in complete euphoria, his lips occupied by another's, stifling his sounds. Unwillingly, he finally opened his eyes, not ready to come down from this high, but satisfied by the grey eyes that smoldered back into his. He attempted a smile, made difficult by the deep breaths he had to take in, "That…was…bloody…_amazing_…"

His smiled was returned with a smirk, "My turn."

Just as his breathing was returning to normal, his heart picked up rapidly, and he grinned.

Harry turned on his side, grinning with devious thoughts of how to repay what was so graciously given to him, when he was suddenly disappointed.

There wasn't a certain blonde haired, smoldering grey eyed, beautiful creature beside him.

No one was beside him. He awoke alone.

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Damn it all to hell._

**A/N: So this is definitely one of my shorter chapters… D: Complete bummer, and I didn't mean to get everyone's hopes up only to not even update with a longer chapter, but that just seemed like a great place to end this one. Oh well. Here I am, ready to continue my story! Please Review, thanks!**


	10. Shuddering

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look! Same month, another update! Crazy! Well, just so you know, this chapter is basically PWP, an acronym I recently learned stands for: **_**Plot, What Plot?**_**AKA: Sexually explicit content****. If you're not interested, you don't have to read it because it doesn't really advance the story, other than Hermione and Ginny's sexual relationship! ;) Otherwise, **_**Plot-full**_** chapters will be returning shortly. If you don't care, **_**read on!**_** Please READ and REVIEW after!**

It was a long hard day. Not only did Ginny have to deal with a full day of difficult classes where four out of six professors had decided to give the class pop examinations in preparation for the end of the year finals, but Harry had made the quidditch team endure a very tough two and a half hour practice in preparation for the final quidditch match of the year against Ravenclaw. She was sore from ducking, reaching, and swerving during the entire practice, and exhausted from a couple of nights of insomnia.

Once she dragged herself up the dormitory steps and let herself into the Head Girl dorm, she deposited her things and made her way to the private bathroom for a well deserved shower. Ginny twisted on the hot water, and slowly undressed, letting her messy hair fall out of its ponytail, dropping her clothes to the floor. She tested the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold, and stepped in, willing the steady flow of water to sooth her muscles and mind.

Usually just being held in Hermione's arms in bed, surrounded by her scent and her sleeping breaths lulled her to sleep instantly. But lately those gentle hands unconsciously clutching her in _just_ the wrong places mixed with warm legs draped around her hips had kept her mind occupied with lust filled desires that would refuse to let her sleep, insisting that better time could be spent awake. She would imagine those hands consciously teasing and grasping the right places, and her ear hears pleasantly filled with unsteady, quick tempo breathing.

The redhead shuddered in the shower, though the water was steaming on her skin; those thoughts did her no good, for the pair of them hadn't gotten past intense snogging, keeping to the idea that they would keep things slow. Not that Ginny had any experience with anyone sexually, but sleeping in the same bed as her girlfriend every night, and having little to no time during the day to relax, left little time for a girl to give herself a little satisfaction.

She sighed to herself as she lathered shampoo into her long hair, piling it on top of her head; even thinking about how sexually frustrated she was had led to thinking about Hermione, which led to her getting excited once more. As the shampoo rinsed out and the suds slid down her back, Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and down her neck, her collar bone, over her chest, and paused on her tummy, rubbing her abdomen and the skin just under and around her breasts.

Her eyes stayed calmly closed, and she released a deliberate breath as she toyed with the thought in her head. Here she was, in the shower, finally alone, with no one around or near to interrupt her; she knew for a fact that Hermione was not going to come to her room any time soon because she had told Ginny that she needed to spend the evening studying in the library with Harry to prep for her N.E.W.T.S. This was probably the only time she would be alone for days, what with further practices and her own study time, and it would be the perfect opportunity to let out all the pent up sexual energy.

She traced a hand down her ribs, over her navel, and past her curls to the one spot on her body she had allowed herself to neglect for a long while. Using two fingers, she slipped into her folds, and dipped her index finger into her gathered silky wetness, then brought that finger to the over-sensitized nub of nerves. It tingled deliciously at the first touch, and even more as she rotated the tip of her finger around and around it, a hiss of air escaping through Ginny's teeth at the sensation of this maneuver. Quickly, the friction of the rotation caused her wet finger to dry slightly, so she re-dipped the finger tip into her folds, and repeated the action over and over. Steadily, the tingling feeling coursed from her center to the pit of her stomach and through her limbs as the blood pumped quickly through her veins. Her breaths quickened, and from her parted lips she allowed moans to sound out.

Though she continued this for moments, it seemed agonizingly longer; frustrated, she removed her hand. As her center dulled achingly, she wrenched the water off, grabbed a towel and wrung out her hair as fast as she could, wiping the drops from her skin desperately. She stepped out of the bathroom into the startling cooler bedroom with the towel wrapped around her, and practically flung herself on the bed. She whipped open her towel and laid her back on the mattress, not even bothering to cover herself as she normally would, pulling her legs up so that her heels were right up next to her and hovering over the mattress.

Only then did she finally return her attention to the burning between her legs, dipping her finger once more before rubbing the nub. She panted and moaned, thrusting her hips a little, and even teased herself by stopping just short of her goal. When she ultimately couldn't take any more, her eyes scrunched tight as a much loader moan sounded; that energy was released and the best sensation in her world wracked through her body.

Panting and shuddering as she soared through the high, she allowed her eyes to flutter open. She removed her hand, wiped her fingers on her towel, and continued to lay on the bed, not ready to allow her breathing to go back to normal. She shut her eyes again, dwelling on the feeling, imagining that is was Hermione's hand that brought her this amazing pleasure.

Sighing, Ginny sat up and walked back to the bathroom to rinse her fingers, and pick up her discarded clothing. Suddenly, she remembered that even though she had been sleeping in Hermione's room for a couple of months now, she still had all of her clothing in her sixth year dormitory. She sighed once again, deciding to borrow Hermione's bathrobe to at least appear decent while she quickly dashed to the other bedroom.

As she opened the door, she nearly walked right into the very bushy haired woman she had been thinking about; she blushed, thinking of the act her girlfriend had just narrowly missed witnessing, and was extremely grateful that she had washed her hands.

"Oh!" Hermione was just as startled by the sudden open door in front of her, and the robe clad redhead in front of her. "Hello there. Is that my bathrobe you are wearing? Well, it looks quite fine on you." She, too, was blushing.

Ginny flustered, "Oh, heh, thanks…I was just borrowing it so I could grab some clothes from my room real quick."

Hermione stood in front of her still, unmoving, with a thoughtful look. "Why would you need to get your clothes when my robe suits you quite nicely?" She smiled a little wickedly, and stepped into the room, shutting the door right behind her, dropping her book bag and books on the floor next to her. Keeping her amber eyes on hazel, she swiftly reached her hands out and grasped Ginny's face, her fingers in her damp hair and connected their soft lips.

Ginny snaked her arms around Hermione's waist and pulled them together as the brunette licked and sucked on the redhead's lower lip. Then, Hermione's lips trailed kisses down her chin, along her jaw, just under her jaw line, and down her neck to her collarbone. Ginny's head flipped back and her eyes shut as Hermione sucked along the base of her neck, gently moving the cloth of the robe in order to reach more skin. Hermione nudged the robe down the other's shoulders slightly, and it barely held up by the small swell of Ginny's breasts, and the tie around her waist.

Rose petal smooth lips left a burning path of fire on Ginny's skin as they moved down from the center of her collar and towards the top of her chest, and fingers left her hair and danced along her neck, to either shoulder. She let out a moan as a wet tongue darted from those lips, leaving a cool trail; she shivered as Hermione blew on it.

When there was a pause in these ministrations, Ginny looked down to see those brown eyes gazing into her; fingers hesitantly gripped the edge of the slipping terrycloth, and she held her breath as the brunette slowly lowered the robe a bit more, revealing her perk nipples to the fresh air. She couldn't breathe still, and only when those lips wrapped around one of the buds, did she gasp sharply, snapping her head back in pleasure. Her own fingers tangled into the curly locks, encouraging for more, and Hermione responded enthusiastically; her tongue swirled around her nipple, and her teeth nipped teasingly. Hermione pulled back to blow cool air, and used her fingers to tweak the bud, and trace circles around and under the breast while her mouth focused on its twin.

Somehow, without Ginny ever noticing, the rope that kept her bathrobe together had come undone on its own, and the robe opened during Hermione's loving attention to her chest. Only when she felt the cool air on her stomach and thighs, did she and Hermione realize that she was revealing much more. The older girl paused once again, hand placed on Ginny's hips, staring at the spot just below her navel to the patch of wiry hair that marked where her legs met.

Hermione lifted a hand slowly to Ginny's belly button, resting there still, and looked up into the younger girl's eyes with curiosity, and hesitation. "May I…," her request faded into nothing, and Ginny could only nod, adrenaline pumping furiously into her veins.

Instead of immediately proceeding, the head girl stood up to kiss and back the sixth year up to the bed. Hermione kissed the redhead passionately, as Ginny crawled back onto the mattress; with gentle hands, the brunette pushed her to lie back on the bed. Hermione sat up, and traced a finger down from the middle of Ginny's breasts, past her belly button, slowly stopping at the red curls.

"I don't really have a clue of what to do…I've never actually…well, _I've_ never…" Hermione confessed, blushing deeper now.

Ginny's shut eyes flew open, and her voice caught in her throat. "Ahem…huh…just…explore," she suggested in a weird, strained voice.

Hermione nodded to herself, thoughtful, as she slowly twirled her fingers around the curls. As she went to stroke the younger woman, Ginny's legs clenched together tightly. Hermione lifted her head to look in her eyes at this, with a reassuring smile. "I think you need to relax. We won't be getting very far at all like this," she chuckled, and Ginny shivered. Her head was swirling; _Hermione Granger…getting very far…_

**AN: Not to worry! This lemon of a scene WILL continue, and has already been written! I just decided to cut the chapter short for a lovely little cliff-hanger. How do you like it so far? Shall I continue? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Wow

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OMFG. **

Gently, Hermione eased Ginny's tense legs apart, bending them so that her feet were flat on the mattress, and she had a better view of what she was going to do. She tentatively reached out a hand to stroke the glistening center and Ginny gasped aloud as contact was made. She furrowed her brow as she observed, sinking one finger into the tight entrance, grinning as Ginny moaned in response. When she made to repeat that move, another finger brushed the nub above it, and the redhead squirmed delightfully. Discovering that sweet spot, Hermione stroked it diligently -- watching as Ginny's head flipped back, moans came from her lips, hands clenched the sheets, and she writhed under her power.

Hermione bent forward to suck and kiss Ginny's excited breasts, licking the flesh just beneath them. Ginny was lost in the moment, her arms up at her head, opening and closing in rhythm. Hermione smiled at the reactions she was causing and moved her fingers from the tender spot and into the entrance once again.

She marveled at how good Ginny felt in her hand; she felt like satin – extremely soft, smooth, wet satin. But as she continued moving her finger in and out of her, she realized that Ginny was no longer moaning quite as lovely as she had previously.

She sat up and concentrated her fingers once again to the sensitive nub. When she found it, the tip of her finger made a circle, which caused Ginny to emit the best sound Hermione had heard from her. She repeated the circle, over and over again, pleased to hear the high pitched noises Ginny was making.

Hermione decided to move just a bit faster and soon, the moans sounded quicker and at an accelerating tempo, until finally Ginny lifted her hips and stayed above the bed. She shuddered as her orgasm came crashing around her. Satisfied and excited to see her success, Hermione leaned forward and crushed her mouth to the redhead eagerly. She deftly wiped her fingers of wetness and then straddled Ginny, stroking her cheek with her left hand.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing Ginny intensely. "I love you," she repeated.

Ginny sighed contently, "Wow, Hermione. Wow."

The brunette pulled back to look into hazel eyes, slightly unsure. "Did I do well?"

"Very well," she assured the older girl. "I love you too." She kissed her deeply as if to prove her point. "Your turn," she sang into her ear.

Hermione froze. "M-My…turn?" she squeaked.

"Oh yes." Smoothly, Ginny flipped the other girl so that she was dominant. Naked and dominant. "Tsk tsk…This won't do at all," she intoned. She swiftly pulled the sweater vest off the girl beneath her and started to undo buttons. As new flesh was revealed with each button, she kissed the spots sweetly.

"What are the odds," she started inquisitively, "That you would be wearing a bra that clasped in the front?" Ginny grinned widely.

Hermione blushed. "One to three," she murmured. "I only own four bras."

"Well that makes today a lucky one," she smirked, and Hermione's cheeks were blazing. "May I?" she asked softly.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. Ginny undid the clasp and beautiful mounds of flesh were released. Ginny lowered her head and licked a circle around one nipple and Hermione's breath quickened.

Tender loving care was equally distributed to each breast, and lips continued up to the throat, waiting for its turn. Hermione exhaled loudly as she felt warms lips suck on and lick her skin.

Ginny trailed her hand down over Hermione's breasts, across her stomach, and inched toward the top of the skirt. As she made to tug the skirt down, Hermione stopped her. "No, Ginny," she said kindly.

Ginny was startled. "What? Why? Don't you think it's a tad unfair that I'm completely nude while you're still covered in clothes?" she teased.

"Well yes," she admitted. "But I'm not ready for you to see me…fully. No one has seen me absolutely naked since I was ten."

"What? Really? Huh." Ginny stated matter-of-factly, "I guess I've just kind of gotten used to changing in front of each other for sports. It doesn't even faze me anymore."

"Yes, well…I'm not. I'm very private about it. Even when I lived with the other girls in the dormitory," she replied defensively.

The redhead smiled. "But, Hermione you're beautiful. You are utterly gorgeous and I can only imagine how you look beneath these clothes. Can't I stop imagining?"

Hermione looked uncertain, but shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Gin. I just don't think I'm ready."

Ginny nodded and leaned forward and kissed her instead. They continued where they left off, and Hermione even turned over so that she was now on top. Her breasts hung in Ginny's face, where she lifted her head and willingly kissed them. Hermione started to moan, which encouraged Ginny further.

While her mouth was keeping Hermione occupied, the younger girl placed her hands on the hips sitting on top of her. Carefully, she wrapped her fingers on either side of the other girl's thighs, and gently applied pressure with her thumbs. Through the fabric of the skirt, Ginny pressed into Hermione's pelvis and slowly moved her thumbs back and forth. Hermione's breath hitched and sped up, and Ginny increased the pressure.

Eventually, Ginny had moved her thumbs far enough that they were just over her front. Gradually, she nudged her thumbs beneath the hem of skirt and touched warm, soft skin and panties. Hermione readily leaned forward buried her face into the sixth year's neck. Ginny continued and took a deep breath as she moved her fingers under the fabric.

Immediately, she felt luscious wetness and very soft flesh. As she progressed, she felt Hermione shift her weight so that Ginny had easier access, and she pushed aside the offending underwear. Hermione gasped when Ginny found her cache, and earnestly pushed her fingers through the folds.

She steadily stirred and pumped her fingers into the slick center, concentrating on the movements that made Hermione release delicious moans. As she found herself close, Hermione instinctively started thrusting towards those divine fingers, riding them as the pleasurable waves took over.

As Hermione relaxed, Ginny sucked the wetness dripping from her fingers. "How do I taste?" Hermione asked, embarrassed.

"Mmmm…sweet and tangy. Delicious," she replied. Hermione leaned in for a kiss and it was Ginny's turn to stop her. "No, Hermione. You don't have too…"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "But I'd like to. I'm curious now." She wore an interested expression as she kissed Ginny, and they kissed for a lengthy time. When she pulled back, her forehead was wrinkled in confusion. "I can't even taste anything."

Ginny laughed, "Really? Oh well."

Hermione sighed and laid on top on Ginny. "Wow…I've never felt anything like that before. I can't believe I've lived ignorant for so long."

Ginny chuckled. "Neither can I." Hermione then laughed too and then they kissed fervently. They sighed the big sigh of satisfaction, pleased with the day's work. "I would never have thought the day would have turned out like this."

"I know what you mean. I came up here because I forgot a book I need…Harry! Oh, bowtruckles! I was supposed to run up and grab the book to continue studying for N.E.W.T.S.! Ugh…he must be confused as to what I've been up to…"

"Don't worry, 'Mione," Ginny smiled, receiving the reaction she wanted from using the nickname. "Harry is a very smart boy. I'm sure he's got some sort of _idea_ of what's holding you…or _who's_ holding you."

Hermione calmed slightly. "I suppose, you're right," and she nuzzled the freckled neck.

Ginny gasped dramatically, "_I'm _right? What a concept! Utterly unexpected, I can tell you."

"You're _such_ a riot, aren't you?" Squeals and shrieks erupted as the brunette started another tickle war.

**A/N: Look who's back!! Ahem…I'm afraid I have no real excuses for this delay, so instead of writing an extra novel down here I'm just gonna tell you to REVIEW. Go do it. Now. Kthxbai!**


End file.
